Winry Rockbell
(This is for the fanfiction "Crossover Together". Info may change from canon information) Winry Rockbell is a human from Elysium under the care of Alex Armstrong, and the local mechanic. Physical Appearance Winry is an attractive young woman with long, light blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a petite, girlish figure and is slightly taller than Edward for most of the story. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail tied high in back, while leaving a long lock of hair on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. Winry wears her ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. Winry is an unabashed tomboy and spends much of her time dressed in her mechanic's garb, donning a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her usual black tube top and her belly button. Personality Winry is a very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. Enthusiastic about machinery, Winry is most at home near cranking gears, whirring bearings and the smell of oil and becomes absolutely giddy when given the opportunity to interact with and learn about such things, causing Edward to mock her as a "crazy gearhead". However, on the other side of her sensitive and emotional nature is a temper that easily rivals - if not overshadowing - even that of Edward Elric. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Winry is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such tantrums are Ed and Al, in which case she has been known to use her own wrench as her main weapon. As a result Edward and Alphonse fear her wrath. One sure way to earn her wrath is to damage her automail creations. History When she was very little, she was one of many people who boarded the Amestris Hybrid Train when it was first built, but laid witness to Alex Armstrong's angelic identity when witnessing his pet Pidgeot before she got on. She unfortunately ended up killed within the following crash, but revived by Undertaker. This made her lose her memory of her life prior to the incident, and placed under Alex's care as his daughter, and an Angel. Ever since this, she has been living in Elysium. Season 4 When the E class of Orora High School arrived in Elysium, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric arrived within her workshop in order to get his automail fixed. She immediately took interest in Edward's automail, recognizing it from Amestris right away. She was more than happy to repair the automail, making it lighter and more maneuverable for him to work with. Sometime later, Celestia herself had Winry join Team Harmony on request, as the team's personal mechanic. Season 5 Winry went on to live with Ed and Al for the time being. When it came time to go off on their demons, she went with Ed, Yugure Kagayaki and Nagisa Shiota to face the Great Tengu, though most of her care towards them was in her automail. After the first confrontation, Winry was left devastated to find her automail destroyed, to the point of attacking Ed for wrecking her automail in his reckless behavior. When they did eventually return to japan, it was then that she finally discovered what truly happened to her from Alex himself, causing her to completely lash out and run away from the situation. She and Ed isolated themselves just outside, Winry hardly able to take it in herself. She was only able to calm down with Team Harmony's help, but unfortunately she was captured by the Slicer Brothers, and taken to Abaddon. Season 6 Winry was left trapped within the prison alongside the others, able to meet up with them during one of their outings. It was only then did she find out her automail was completely decimated by the Imps, bringing her into a rage that almost killed her. She was able to escape only after the others arrived to do so. After returning to the Surface World, she went back to work in rebuilding Ed's automail from scratching, and as the days went by, she was found by Alex and Olivier. Calmer and thinking more clearly, she apologized to them both, knowing it was the best they could've done and she shouldn't have ran off the way she did, and as such made amends with them both. After getting Ed's automail fixed however, she ended up captured by Chrysalis, and while unconscious, she and Edward were thrown into the Shinigami Realm, somewhere she was told not even demons want to go to. She was able to find Ed again sometime later, but she at first was a bit skeptical of him, thinking he could be Chrysalis in disguise. She only found he was real after triggering his anger by calling him a "little runt". Scared, she stayed with Ed as they tried to find a way out of the realm, nearly getting killed by the local fauna in the process. She, Ed, and Nagisa had to stay in the realm overnight, unable to sleep, and she only was able to get out with them after finding Victoria and Undertaker. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Together Characters Category:Prideful Days Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Team Harmony Members